


A four letter word

by threeboldladies



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeboldladies/pseuds/threeboldladies
Summary: A fluffy alternative Kadena love story





	A four letter word

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for you! I've had a crazy inspirational few days, I don't know if I will keep writing this much, we'll see! Make sure to follow me on Tumblr @threeboldladies. Send me prompts!

“Hey you” Adena smiles walking into the kitchen of Kat’s apartment, one that had started to feel like home these past few months. 

“Hi babe!” Kat says, her back facing away.

Adena comes up behind her wrapping her arms around Kat’s waist, and placing a kiss on her neck “Are you cooking?” Adena questions with a laugh. 

“Hey tone down the shock, I can cook, I simply choose not to” Kat snaps back, turning in Adena’s arms to give her a proper kiss. 

“Oh you choose not to? I see. Well what’s the occasion then?” Adena says raising her eyebrow 

“I don’t know. I just wanted to do something special for you is all” Kat says. Even after a long tiring day at work, she wants to do this for Adena. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Adena smiles back, pressing a quick kiss on her lips 

“Ok babe I appreciate the kisses but I’m gonna need you to get out of my work space, big things are happening here, I can’t be distracted” Kat says 

“Well excuse me” Adena jokes raising her arms “I will leave you to it then” 

Adena goes and sits on the couch, watching her beautifully flustered girlfriend try to pull together a simple dish. She studies the curls of hair sticking out of her messy bun, and the way her glasses keep falling to the brim of her nose. She listens to the way she hums a tune, and flutters around the kitchen making sure everything perfect. Adena knows she loves this woman. She has for a long time, but Kat doesn’t really know what she’s doing in this relationship, and Adena doesn’t want to scare her away. Instead she says it over and over in her head - I am so madly in love with you Kat Edison - For now that is enough. 

Dinner is perfect, Kat actually isn’t a half bad chef, and the conversation as always is easy, and light. Adena can’t get enough of the woman in front of her. The way she lays her head on her hand when she listens melts Adena. Kat gets up to clear the dishes. 

“Please let me” Adena says standing up 

“No babe come on, i’ve got it” she responds 

“No you cooked, I can clear” Adena says taking the plates from Kat’s hands 

“Well ok then” Kat smiles

Kat goes to the living room and picks up her phone, which she hasn’t checked in far too long, but Adena has that effect on her. Kat hooks up her phone to the speaker and shuffles her music. She smiles at the soft song that starts to play. She walks up behind Adena at the sink, and presses a kiss on her bare shoulder. 

“Dance with me?” Kat whispers 

Adena stops what she’s doing and turns to face Kat, and gets lost in her eyes. Kat pulls her close and begins to sway with her to the song. Adena rests her head on Kat’s chest, and Kat wraps her arms around the smaller woman. All Adena wants to do is express her feelings, but she’s scared - I love you, I love you, I love you - she repeats in her head. 

The song ends, and Adena pulls away to see Kat yawning 

“We can go to bed baby” Adena smiles looking into Kats tired eyes 

“Are you sure, I can drink some coffee if you want to watch a movie or something” she says 

“It’s ok” Adena says with a chuckle “Go get ready for bed, i’ll finish up and meet you there ok?” 

“Ok” Kat responds giving her a soft Kiss. 

When Adena finishes up she finds Kat curled up in her bed. She’s in one of Adena’s old t-shirts, and she still has her glasses on. Adena smiles - God I love you - she says in her head. After getting ready herself, Adena crawls into bed, and wraps herself around Kat. She takes off the womans glasses, and puts them on the nightstand. She holds her close, taking in the smell of her lotion, and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She feels Kat move into her embrace beneath her. 

“Thank you for tonight. You make me very happy Kat” Adena says quietly 

“You’re welcome” Kat says clearly half asleep 

“Goodnight” Adena laughs 

“Goodnight I love you” Kat says, almost completely asleep 

Adena’s eyes widen. I love you? Did she really just say that? She wants to shake her awake and tell her how much she loves her back, but she lets the exhausted, beautiful, unbelievably amazing women in her arms sleep. 

Adena falls asleep shortly after, blissfully. Knowing now more than ever how much she loves Kat, and that despite all her fears, Kat loves her back.


End file.
